


The "Virgin"

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: … He was in the tub, in dire need of a bath, a shave, some food and rest. His joints ached and for once, he wanted to sleep… He heard the door open and John’s familiar thread going up the stairs, carrying Rosie and a bag, it seemed. He enjoyed the hot water for another second and remembered his clothing wasn’t exactly clean. He was about to leave the tub when John entered the bathroom…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that crossed my mind. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Love the kudos and comments and Love you all. Happy Sherlock!

Thanks to [Ariane Devere](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/91554.html). Love her love journal and I thank her for the effort

 

“Oh! Have you had sex?” Eurus surprised him but he tried not to show it. Not even Mycroft had noticed that change in him the day of the explosion. 

The scene flashed briefly in front of him. This wasn’t the time for that, but he was glad that Eurus, just as much as Mycroft had fallen for it, him having sex with Irene. “Preposterous” he’d said to John when he’d asked.

It all happened in a sweet and sweaty haze at first. They were hugging, John was crying for his late wife and Sherlock had just received a text from The Woman, then they parted, went to a party and…

Sherlock closed his eyes for a brief second. Eurus was still there and he hadn’t answered to her, the memories came rushing back again

“Why do you ask?” Sherlock finally answered and kept on playing “Irene’s” song

“The music. I’ve had sex” She replied and Sherlock understood what she was doing, she wanted to distract him, derail him, disturb him, but he knew better than to get in to a deeper discussion with his manipulative sister

… He was in the tub, in dire need of a bath, a shave, some food and rest. His joints ached and for once, he wanted to sleep… He heard the door open and John’s familiar thread going up the stairs, carrying Rosie and a bag, it seemed. He enjoyed the hot water for another second and remembered his clothing wasn’t exactly clean. He was about to leave the tub when John entered the bathroom…

“How?” Sherlock asked, but he wasn’t asking what his sister had done to have sex, but how did she knew he had? He needed to keep in mind she wanted to distract him

… “You left your dressing gown…” John stood still, frozen near the bathtub, the Detective didn’t move to cover, his brain trying to catch up with the situation “I…” John stood there, dressing gown falling to the floor; before he knew it, John’s hand was on his hair, fingers grabbing his curls and the other his face, pulling his chin up. John’s lips were soft but firm and the kiss… the kiss was searing, firing up his entire being…

Eurus smirked and looked at him intently, Sherlock felt scrutinized, dissected… ‘John must have felt the same way when I deduced him’ he thought and tried to keep calm, his hand was trembling, not knowing if he was afraid of his sister finding out about his sex life, or by the fact that he had a sex life now, he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments to gather his thoughts back

… John pulled him out of the bathtub and carried him to bed, trying not to break the kiss

“Too thin” John mumbled against his lips, running a hand over his bare back before kissing him heatedly again

“John” Sherlock whispered and melted into the kiss. Before he knew it, his body hit the mattress and John was on top of him, kissing everywhere he could, touching him like no one ever had; his eyes full of lust…

He opened his eyes and Eurus was staring at him. How long had he been standing there with the violin under his chin? It felt like a lifetime, had she responded to his question?

“One of the nurses got careless. I liked it. Messy, though. People are so breakable…” The word hit him like a ton of bricks, but at the same time it made him feel complete, for the first time in his life… He belonged

… John’s hand travelled from his neck to his arse and grabbed him, squeezing and massaging and Sherlock could only moan.

“Lube” John demanded, leaving his naked body shuddering and wanting more. A shaky hand pointed to the bedside table and John smiled hungrily. When John returned, after a long eternity, he looked at Sherlock and the lust had given way to love, admiration, adoration, a bit of fear and uncertainty. Sherlock reached for his face and smiled up at him. That was all John needed before he was kissing him hungrily again…

Sherlock’s mind was lost in the memory, his eyes wandering over it. He forced himself to listen to what his sister was saying while his fingers danced over the violin strings

“I take it he didn’t consent” He made an assumption, since his sister had made one about him. 'The game is on’ he thought bitterly

“He?” Eurus smirked and he had to hide his bafflement

… John’s hand was soft; his fingers short, but worked him open lovingly, almost worshiping his body. When Sherlock was ready, John looked at him again, wanting confirmation. A slight nod was enough, Sherlock took a deep breath and John’s thickness breached him slowly, filling him up with a desire he hadn’t know he had in him…

“She?” He needed to ask, just as much as he needed confirmation that his sister was just assuming

… They rocked together, the world making sense again. John moved, slowly at first, his mouth hungry for Sherlock’s skin, Sherlock’s hand finding solace in every inch of John’s skin he could reach…

“Afraid I didn’t notice in the heat of the moment and afterwards…” The heat of the moment, he knew all about the heat of the moment

… He still found it hard remembering when and how John undressed; all he remembered was being under John’s naked body, the weight of him, his masculine scent filling his nose, his moans and huff, along with his pants filling his brain with bliss…

“well, you couldn’t really tell. Is that a vibrato or is your hand shaking?” He managed to deceive her, but at the same time he was truly nervous, he couldn’t get rid of the passionate moment and he wanted to stay still, but his body betrayed him for a moment

… His name in John’s voice filled with need and lust was all Sherlock needed to come like he had never done in his life, a second later he could feel John's warmth fill him from the inside... he closed his eyes and let his bliss-filled brain turn off for a moment. When he opened them again, John was smiling down at him, one kiss to his forehead and Rosie’s giggles invading the room…

He lowered his violin and bow and looked at his sister. He had managed, or at least he hoped, to deceive her, successfully changing the subject. ‘The game is on’ He thought as he tried to concentrate in what was to come.        


End file.
